Home
by chashkieh
Summary: Sequel to Gone


For Trixie, Chloe Decker knows, she has to get her shit together. One more night to grieve, she told herself, and then she'll let him go. So she grabs one of his shirts and wears it, put on her playlist, mainly N'Sync to cheer her up.

But she loses it when the song 'Gone' comes on.

She turns off the music and tries to stop her tears to no avail.

"Lucifer please come back to me. I need you," She murmurs and proceeds to lay down on the very floor and falls asleep.

* * *

Ashes everywhere she turns.

Columns and pillars dark and grey, gloom and despair loom in the area.

Chloe is not sure where she is, but she's suddenly dragged into a room. A throne room? Yeah, looks like it.

"What are you doing here, Detective?"

She perks up at the familiar sound and tries to approach him but was stopped by a huge dog with three heads. Chloe gasps and backs away a little.

Lucifer stands up and dismisses the hellhound with a wave of his hand.

"Apologies. My pet doesn't want just anyone to approach the Lord of Hell. Security measures and all that, now that Mazikeen is still earthbound. What can I do for you, Detective? Quite frankly, I don't understand why you're sent here. You're not guilty of anything. Believe me, I know."

He sits back to his throne and waits for her response.

"Please come back, Lucifer, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave, I just wanted some space." She explains, walks the few meters and stops at his feet. A dozen step-staircase is the only thing that's separating them now.

"Hmm. Even if you didn't, I'm afraid I've done an irreparable thing. I don't have the means to go back to the mortal world even if I wanted to. Besides, this is where I belong. How long has it been for you?"

"Three weeks," She admits painfully and takes one step on the staircase.

"Ah. You see, time runs differently here. For me, it's been more or less thirty years."

Chloe's eyes widen and tears start to blur her vision.

"Lucifer," She mutters.

"Well, if you're dead, which I think you're not, you don't belong here. And even if you offed yourself, as King of this realm, I would've banished you to purgatory so that you may repent and earn your rightful spot at the Silver City, or send your soul back to your body. There's no way I would condemn you to this place. You don't deserve it." He explains while Chloe takes another step. Ten more.

"Maybe I deserve it, after what I did to you."

"You did nothing to me except make me realize that this is where I should be. Now, go back, Chloe." She frowns at the sound of her first name.

"You have to come with me." Another step.

"Like I said, I couldn't leave. No wings, no Pentecostal coin, no siblings nice enough to pick me up and drop me off elsewhere, no Father to redeem me. So," He pauses. "Sorry."

He seems resigned to his fate. After all, thirty years is a long time and Chloe couldn't blame him.

"Then, I'll stay here with you." Eight remaining steps.

"Have you gone mad, Detective?"

"Maybe. Please. There must be something I could do."

"It doesn't work that way with _Him_ ," He looks up, "at least when it comes to me."

"I'm not leaving you. Not again." She hastens her pace and comes face to face with him, finally.

A ghost of a smile graces his features as he cups her chin.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to go another day without you."

"Why?"

"I love you, Lucifer Morningstar."

Mouth agape, he draws his brows together in utter disbelief.

"You're clearly not yourself, Detective," He releases his hold on her and puts his palms together to mutter a silent prayer. The devil's pretty sure Chloe Decker would have a VIP card upstairs, no matter what she's done. Part of the deal.

An angel lands graciously in the throne room.

"Yes, brother?"

"Ah, Raphael. Would you be so kind to escort Miss Decker out of here? _Everyone_ knows she's special."

"Yes. Follow me, Miss Decker," The angel of healing offers his hands to which Chloe dismisses.

"I'm not leaving. Not without Lucifer."

"Okay. Come on, brother," This time, Raphael lends out his hand to his brother.

Lucifer squints his eyes, places his little finger in his right ear and twists it in complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry?"

"She said she won't leave without you. So you're coming with."

"Um. Ah, I get it. I must be trapped in one of the doors. I'll show myself out." Lucifer proceeds to descend the stairs.

"No, Luci. You're getting a free pass, Father's orders. It is imperative that you and Chloe make it out of here, together."

The devil raises his brows and shakes his head out of annoyance.

"I am _definitely_ trapped in one of the doors."

"Ugh, stubborn brother. Take my hand and let's go."

He hesitates for a second and then takes Raphael's hand.

"Well, it will just go back to the start anyway," He declares, resolute in his belief that he's being played by his own desire.

"You're right," Raphael answers while Lucifer nods. "You'll be back at that alley, but I believe this time will be different."

Lucifer just quirks a brow. He's more than willing to humor his brother as long as he takes Chloe back.

* * *

Lucifer watches from afar. With his proximity to the detective, he's going to be done for without a doubt. He waits for the man he hired to do the deed but was stopped by a gunshot from... Chloe?

Chloe pulls the trigger first, not even bothering to announce her presence when she sees someone being held at gunpoint. The man drops the gun after being shot in the hand and had no choice but to surrender.

"Are you alright?" She proceeds to cuff the perpetrator rather forcefully and withdraws her gun back to its holster.

"Detective?" He inquires as she approaches.

"Thank God!" The blonde exclaims and crashes into him with a vise grip embrace. "I'm sorry, okay? Don't leave me again."

"Huh? What's happening?"

* * *

A few questions and a visit to the precinct before he's finally allowed to go back to his penthouse with Chloe. She's by his side all throughout, he thinks it's too good to be true but he gives in anyway because sooner or later, the loop will start and he would have to open the door.

"I've called Maze and told her you're okay. Trixie will stay with Dan for tonight, and I, well I'll be here with you."

"Are you finally rethinking my offer? I have tremendous stamina, Detective." Lucifer wiggles his brows, trying to be funny, but she doesn't smile.

"I'm sorry for not believing you when you've told me countless times about who you really are. I love you all the same. Devil or not."

"Well, much as I like to stay in my own torture chamber, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take my leave. I have so much punishment to deliver." He realizes he doesn't want to wait for the loop to start.

"You still think you're in Hell?"

"Where else would I be?"

"You're here with me. In Los Angeles, at your penthouse. Alive. Free pass, I believe your brother said?"

"Right," The devil turns his back from Chloe but she yanks him with enough force. Their eyes meet and she proceeds to kiss him. Lucifer responds back with the same passion and when she breaks the kiss to breathe, he realizes he's not in Hell. There is no constant pull, and the feeling is just _different_. He _knows._

"I'm back, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. Welcome home, Lucifer."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the happy ending :)**


End file.
